epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tigerisnormal/Bill Gates vs Shigeru Miyamoto - TKandMit's Idol Tourney - Round 1
Hello there, readers. Today, you have another episode Round 1 of TKandMit's Idol Tourney. This was brought to you by me and LakuitaBro01.2. Sexy. Cast Tigerisnormal as Bill Gates LakuitaBro01.2 as Shigeru Miyamoto Bill Gates vs Shigeru Miyamoto Shigeru Miyamoto Bill Gates --- And this, my friends... this is the operating system that will change the world as we know it! WINDOWS 8! *cheers from audience* "What does it do?" Well, you see... HOLD ON A SECOND. *crowd looks towards voice* *Miyamoto runs on stage* It is I, Miyamoto, with the gaming console that truly will change our world. The Wii U! *cheers from audience* What are you do-''' You can play Super Smash Bros 4 on it! *crowd goes wild* '''Well, you sure as hell can't play Minecraft, which I bought, by the way, on it. Or Halo. *half of crowd in Minecraft and Halo shirts murmur "True story." "Yeah."* *other half reveal their various Nintendo game shirts and start to argue with them* *fighting begins in audience* Well, it looks like you got my crowd rowdy. I'm guessing you're looking for a beef. Bring it on, nerd boy. --- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! AND TK'S IDOL TOURNEY! BILL GATES! VERSUS- Steve Jobs Let me just ste- *nope.avi* *ahem* SHIGERU MIYAMOTO! Bill Gates Welcome to your Doom! This'll be a worse defeat than Yokoi's loss. I'm rolling in XBox cash, while you play your Snake in a box! So go ahead, bite the dust from the unused Wiis on the shelf. I'll Smash your Bros and Mari-hoes faster than you outsold yourself! Let this pimp show you rapping, 'cause you look like you lack XP, To be an MC. Watch this Chief wipe out your lives with my HP! I opened Gates to the Net, you opened gates to bad commercials! You're a failure, boy, face it, your chance of winning's virtual! Shigeru Miyamoto To Quote Mario, “Let’s-a-Go”. You Ninten-don't want to mess with me, It’s dangerous to go against me alone, to fight me, you need a Boss Key! Your chances of winning is F-Zero, call this a Falcon Punch to the balls, Cuz’ as quickly as a Window can stain, your whole company will fall! You made smart moves in your life, like you mugshot in a Seinfield ad, With your always crashing and infected with viruses computers, you’re bad, You own the Xbox? Good job ruining the kids of today with Call of Duty, GTA, and other rated M games while you sit in your office smacking your Wii! Bill Gates You missed all the hard hitters like you did with the rings! Go byte off an Apple. I'll still win like I did with Bing! Prepare for my rap DOS! Like your Nintendo BS, you're stale. You're a Shaq Fu-cking fail, going down like your Wii U sales]! You'll drop Sonic-speed. I'll buy your games, sell them to Sega! Hasta la Vista... or not. Like your success, I won't see you later. Shigeru Miyamoto Your company is a Monopoly, make the wrong move and you’ll end up in Jail, Your raps were like Zuneplayer, too little and too late, becoming an epic fail, You’re just like a certain user-friendly software that failed, oh right, it was BOB, Take a bite of YOUR apple? You sucked the apple of the better man, Steve Jobs , All you did was bring up Nintendo’s faults, meanwhile, you have too many flaws, To list. You may have brought it on like Donkey Kong but you have lost the draw! Poll Who won? Shigeru Miyamoto Bill Gates Trivia: Which company do YOU prefer? Nintendo Microsoft Category:Blog posts